


Loyal to the Cause, Devoted to the Creed

by THEassassinpeanut



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Assassin's and Templar's don't mix up, Break Up, Broken Promises, Control Freak - Freeform, Creed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Faithful to your cause, Father of Understanding, Female Character, Friends to Enemies, Hatred, Humiliation, Jealousy, Lovers To Enemies, Manipulation, Middle Ages, Mistrust, Not Mary Sue, Nothing is True. Everything is permitted., OC, Obsession, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn, Templars, Tension, Thomas de Carneillon - Freeform, Trust Issues, Understanding, Unrequited Love, back stab, broken trust, multi-pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEassassinpeanut/pseuds/THEassassinpeanut
Summary: Is it worth to sacrifice so much for so little? A little that you wonder if it’s even there? No. It is not.  You pave your way to the depths of the true world, a world that has been tainted with the blood of the innocents by those parasites called Assassin’s and their delusional Creed.May the Father of Understanding open your eyes and let you see the hidden truth that stands right before you.(Summary suck. Will change it pretty soon.)
Relationships: Thomas de Carneillon/ Oc, Thomas de Carneillon/ Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Loyal to the Cause, Devoted to the Creed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Ac franchise, just the OC and plot. 
> 
> I am slowly moving my stories to this site, so this was originally posted on F.F on January, 18, 2018.
> 
> Also, i have named the Templar Advisor as Durell.

So, it begins. She is finally part of something greater than serving as a stupid housewife for the rest of her young life.

Layla stood silent as she played with her fingers, waiting impatiently. She took a deep breath and looked at the decorated ceiling. She contemplated all the things, she had done to achieve her personal goal to become a Templar.

She joined their cause with free will. Putting her life at risk for something, she truly believes the world is in need of it. And those Assassin’s are the living proof that the world are swimming in anarchy. 

“Layla.” The Grand Master’s advisor known as Durrell came to her. She quickly got up and gave him the most genuine smile. “I’m glad you’re here, come.” He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. “Our Grand Master is ready to see you.” He motioned with one hand towards the room.

She smiled and gave eager steady steps towards them. Inside she saw High-ranking Knights sat at a large round table with candles, perfectly decorated with huge crosses. And in the middle of them was the legend himself. The Grand Master Jacques the Molay.

She stood silent as she felt her heart skipping. She gave him a deep bow and waited. “Layla Wilson.” He started. “Your hard work has exceeded our expectations. Congratulations.”

“Thank you Grand Master.” She swallowed dryly, waiting. She wanted to smile, she wanted to show them how much she is prepared to achieve with them the goal of a world with order and peace.

“Do you, uphold the principles of our order and all that for which we stand?"

“I do.”

"Do you swear to never share our secrets nor divulge in the true nature of our work?"

“I do.”

"Do so until death, whatever the cost?”

“I will.”

“Then i proclaim you the rank of Templar Disciple. Welcome to our order. May the Father of Understanding guide you.” He motioned to her to come closer. His gentle hands grasped her coat, putting the pin, finally signalizing her as not only a templar sister but also one of the many agents, who seeks the salvation of a chaotic world.

“Thank you Grand Master. I will not disappoint you or our Order. “She gave a deep bow and smiled.

“Durrell will be responsible for your training.” He sat down. “You have a promising future to rise between our ranks. Continue as such.”

…..

“Sister.” Durrell motioned to the door. “We shall start your training in the morning. Until there, enjoy.” He closed the door as Layla pressed the pin against her chest.

“See you in the morning master.”

* * *

“YEEEEEEEES.” Layla laughed as she held the pin between her hands and spun around like a little child. “I’m a templar. I’m a templar.” She threw herself to her bed and caught her breath. “ _I’m a templar._ ”

So many years serving as courier, had finally paid off. “I’m not worthless. I am a templar.” She giggled.

A knock on door jolted her. ‘ _Curse. Did they hear me? Merde._ ’

“Hello.”

“Hello?” She peeked and opened the door.

“You must be Layla, the new sister.”

“And you must be Jacqueline.”

“I just wanted to welcome you into our order.” She pulled a short blonde lock of hair behind her ear. Her blue eyes sparkled with the dim light of the candles. “If you need anything, i’m here to help.”

“Thank you.”

Jacqueline returned Layla’s smile. “You have Durrell as your master. Lucky one. He’s the Grand Master’s most trusted advisor.”

“He’s everything i want to be.”

“Full of dreams and hopes. That is what our order needs. Your conviction will serve us right sister.” Jacqueline winked. “I’ve to go. Tomorrow is a new day. And you must be fresh and energized to start your training. Rest well sister.”

“Thank you…sister.” And with that, both women returned to their rooms. Layla leaned against the door and exhaled. “This is the beginning of a great future.”

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Weeks of intense training have proven Durrell to be the toughest man she ever met. “Try to jump over the obstacles instead of using them for support. The Assassin’s will literally fly towards or above you. Again.” He demanded with a deep scowl and a violent voice.

Layla spat to the ground and took a deep breath to quiet down her heart. She ran, quickly dodging large targets that rose from the dirty ground and the stones that her training brothers threw at her.

Durrell watched until one of the stones had hit her in the head. She fell on the ground and was ready to continue running until her master voiced his displeasure. “Don’t aim for the head, only for the torso. Layla.” He pointed to the benches. “Break.“

She looked at him and nodded. He was in bad mood. She could tell. “You’re getting real good, sister.” Jacqueline smiled while giving her a cloth.

“Thank you.” Layla cleaned her face. “That hurts.”

“It didn’t seem to. You took the hit pretty well.”

“Never show that they can affect you. I have no doubt, the assassin’s will not hesitate to use it against me.”

Jacqueline crossed her arms and looked to Durrell.“Already thinking about them, i see. Better lay off and let things happen in meantime.”

”How many did you kill?” Layla brushed off the advice and smiled.

“Not many. Just the necessary.” The short blonde-haired woman wiggled her thin eyebrows. “I wish i had many in my record but….orders are orders.”

“Hm….”

“Layla. Grab a sword and come here.”

“He didn’t even ask, if you’re alright-!” Jacqueline didn't have time to finish her sentence as Layla grabbed a sword and prepared to strike down Durrell. “You seem more than okay.”


End file.
